berenstainbearsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brother Bear
Brother Bear (����Japanese:ブラザー・ベアー[Burazā Bea], ����/����Korean:브라자베어 '[''Beulaja Beeo]) (originally known as '''Small Bear) was Born Sometime In 1977 In The Original Series And Somewhere In 1993 In The 2003 Series is one of the main characters of the Berenstain Bears series. He is Papa Bear and Mama Bear's eldest child, and Sister Bear's older brother by 3 to 5 or 6 years."'Five going on six!' said Sister. Brother was eight and it annoyed her that however old she got, she never caught up with him." Berenstain, Jan and Stan Berenstain (1986). The Berenstain Bears and Too Much Birthday. New York: Random House. ISBN 03948733327. He is officially 10 years old and in the fifth grade. In the Berenstain Bears Big Chapter Books series, he has an on again and off again girlfriend. Her name Bonnie Brown, she is the rich niece of the rich Squire Grizzly. Character conception: Brother made his first appearance in the very first Berenstain Bears book, The Big Honey Hunt, in 1962. He was originally named "Small Bear" until Sister Bear was introduced in The Berenstain Bears’ New Baby in 1974. Biography: Brother Bear was born in Great Bear Mountain as a baby little cub, after Papa, & Mama married & drinking lots of Tea very quietly. Personality: Cute litte Brother is very sports-minded, with his favorite being soccer. He'd sometimes usually always stripping his entire clothes off while they looked out each other carefully, before hanging out swimming & splashing around the at any peaceful quiet watery landscape place lakes/ponds with the other friendly cubs including Cousin Freddy Bear as well visiting on every Friday, Saturday, & Sunday afternoon to evening before dinner. The sweet little bear is also a big fan of T. Rex dinosaurs, model airplane building, and "wheels" of all kinds. Brother is computer literate and into video games. He often acts as protector and stands up for Sister and the other smaller cubs at school. - from the official Berenstain Bears website Character design: Brother's usual outfit consists of a red collared shirt and blue pants. His costumes and other attire are often predominantly red (like his devil costume in Trick or Treat, though he is very cherubic by nature''.) He usually wears a red/white swim pants. --- ''Berenstain Baby Bears version: Brother Bear usually wears a red t-shirt, & every different version rose diapers on his rear-ended. Quotes: * "Very funny!" * You betcha! * Ooooh! * Ow! * "Why not?" * "Of course she'll get it. Who else?"~{} * "That's fantastic! How did it happen?"~{} --From The Berenstain Bears In The Wax Museum:-- * "Okay, so what's your premonition?"~'{Pg. 7}' * "Sure, & it's true."~{Pg.} * "Well, I don't know any about Great Adventure. But I'd have a premonition that you & I are gonna do something this afternoon."~'{Pg. 8}' * "Well, whatever it is, it's gonna be huge."~{Pg.} * "Well, what are we waiting for? The time for our Great Adventure is upon us."~'{Pg. 27}' * "Awesome!"~{Pg.} * "I know, Bears Against Dullsville."~{Pg.} * "All right! Now we're back in business!"~'{Pg. 17}' * "Wait! Stand your ground!"~{Pg.} * "No, We're in great shape. This is the perfect hiding place."~{Pg.} * "I know, but there's something else about Igor bothers me. He looks like someone I've seen before. Someone from the Beartown area. I just can't put my finger on who is it. But he's not who he seems to be. And then those are workbears. Remember, they looked familiar? I think I'm having 1 of those premonitions you talked about... But something's wrong."~'{Pg. 54}' * More! 2 gazillion, at least.~{Pg.} --From The Berenstain Bears and the Wheelchair Commando:-- * "You've only saying that, because we've got you outnumbered."~{} --From The Berenstain Bears & The Love Match:-- * That’s just what I’ve been thinking, I’m just about the only cub who’s ever succeeded at it. That’s why I’m gonna confront Too-Tall tomorrow morning. I’ll tell him that if he doesn’t lay off Milton, he’ll have to fight me.-{} * Not so fast, Sis! What Milton needs most right now is a friend. Oh, wait. I just realized. Bertha isn’t in the picture anyway. Bertha isn’t in the picture anyway. She’s too busy right now to make any new friends. She’s not only full-back on the football team, she’s also heavyweight on Coach Grizzmeyer’s new wrestling team. Wrestling season won’t start until winter, but they’re already practicing and training every day after football practice and on weekends, too.~{} * Well, I think I should warn you, Too-Tall was sort of distracted today by a problem with his girlfriend, Queenie. Tomorrow he might be back on your case. And if you’re with Bertha, he’ll be that much harder on you.~ * "Either this match or the one hanging over their heads. Somehow, I don't think we'll be seeing them together at the dance tonight."~{} --From The Berenstain Bears and the Perfect Crime (Almost):-- * “Everything’ll be twice as big as usual, Mayor Honeypot’s speech will be twice as long and twice as boring. The parade will go down Elm Street as well as Main Street. And the fireworks display will be twice as spectacular.” * “In a way, it does, Remember Mr. Dweebish, the history professor from Big Bear University?” * “Yep, all the hallway and classroom boards, and the big one in the cafeteria, too.” * “Something tells me we shouldn’t throw these really old ones away.” * “Depends on what kind of conference it was, but we’ll know that soon enough.” * “I can’t believe that! I can’t believe he’s greedy enough to steal a historic document.” --From The Berenstain Bears and the Galloping Ghost:-- * "Piece o' cake! I love mysteries."~ * "Nah! The scarier, the better!"~ --From The Berenstain Bears In The Freaky Funhouse:-- * "No, They're fine. Mama & Papa are at the hospital building-fund committee. They just had a meeting."~ * "Pretty Cool! But look over there!"~{} * "You know, if we go in tonight, we won't have anything new to do tomorrow night."~ * "What's all the excitement about?"~ * "I didn't think of that!"~ --From The Berenstain Bears and The Red-Handed Thief:-- * "Subject?"~'{Pg. 3}' * "Yeah, all boring."~'{Pg. 4}' * "Another rumor, I can feel myself falling asleep in class already."~'{Pg. 4}' * "Vibrations of Democracy? Gimme a break!"~'{Pg. 4}' * "Sounds boring to me."~{} * "Must be."~'{Pg. 9}' * " * I think The Too-Tall Gang will eat him alive.~'{Pg. 59}' * Don’t you remember? I said that Too-Tall was going to try to get back at us for laughing at him in Mr. Dweebish’s class. Then you said Barry would be the first one to get it because he laughed the hardest.~'{Pg.}' * Well, you better not let it happen again, I don’t think Too-Tall is too happy with the way we’ve been laughing at him in Mr. Dweebish’s class. I have a sneaky feeling that Too-Tall is just waiting for a chance to get back at us.~'{Pg.}' --From The Berenstain Bears and the Bully:-- * "Keep quiet, Lizzy Bruin! Just point who Tuffy is and step aside!" 'Relationships:' '(Family member):' 'Cousin Freddy Bear' Both he & Cousin Fred way back then. When they were both baby little cubs, they'd played together at the same playpen both at the valley of Bear Country & Great Bear Mountain where he was born there, during Papa, Mama, & Brother moved in to the valley town of Bear Country. When both Brother, & Cousin Freddy Bear, (including sometime later Michael Kodiak, Barry Bruin, & Stewart Beary as well) were toddlers, playing disgusting smelly mud puddles with the other little toddler cubs, & they'd truly pulled down their flower cub diapers by themselves, & always made some nasty urinating on the wooden fence post, families' car tires, flower pots, plant bushes, trees, & including their own mud puddles as a private restroom (unlike their arch-rival bullies such as The Too-Tall Gang). They were old enough inseparable in their playgroup at the school bus, visiting other cub friends houses for doing homework for Bear Country School, before Sister was born as a baby little cub for quite some long time later. They'd have all kind of summer adventures together like:running races, playing softball, soccer, baseball, fishing, hiking. sleepover at other friendly cubs' residences of Beartown Bear Country, playing action Superbear toys, including snooping around visiting to at any Bear Country Lakes/Ponds for an older Cub Skinny-Dipping (aka swimming) as Cousin Freddy's favorite thing in the whole world, as he mentioned. He'd usually always stripping his entire clothes off very oftenly, (including his cub underwear sometimes) as well as the other cubs does by themselves, while they looked out each other carefully covering their private parts silently, before hanging out swimming & splashing around the at any peaceful quiet watery landscape place lakes/ponds along with the other friendly cubs including Brother Bear as well on every Friday, Saturday, & Sunday afternoon to evening before dinner. And most of the time snooping around like they'd shouldn't do, like at Farmer Ben's hayloft, without their parents' noticing that they'd both went out for a fun swimming & all wet together. '(Brother's old animal friends):' Brad (the male badger) Bill (the male bunny) Clarice (the female deer) Felica (the female Fox) Rachel (the female Raccoon) Roberto & Robyn (Rabbits) Oddette (the female otter) --- '(New Friends):' Leonard ("Lenny") Bearfoot Lenny Bearfoot is a 9 or 10-year-old big lactose intolerant friendly cub of Brother & Cousin Freddy Bear He'd dunk chocolate chip cookie in a glass of orange juice, once, disgustingly. Stewart Beary: Barry Bruin: Barbara "Babs" Bruno: Felix ("Fuzzy") Fursus Gilbert ("Gil") Grizzwold Micheal Kodiak Queenie McBear Tommy Urserson --- References Category:Big Chapter Books Cub Character Category:Berenstain Baby Bears Characters Category:Bear Family Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lovers Category:Cubs Category:Bear Scouts Category:Quotes Category:Big Chapter Books Character